


In Fire We Trust; The Dragon Dynasty

by Shaym15



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaym15/pseuds/Shaym15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They call him The Reborn Dragon, Crown Prince Rhaegar was his name. Follow the story of the Dragon Prince as he travels from Meereen to Westeros after a nine moon break, having been elected Lord Regent under the orders of his powerful father, King Aegon VI Targaryen and mother, Queen Daenerys I Targaryen. Will he fit in? Will the people take to their departed prince? What will happen when a foreign Princess arrives in Kings Landing? And how will Rhaegar react?</p><p>I would love to hear your thoughts, please leave a comment below on what you think, one of my first ever Fan fictions</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Fire We Trust; The Dragon Dynasty

  It had been nothing when Rhaegar woke, it had been a mere butterfly in his stomach when the heat of the sun kissed his cheeks, bringing him from the long night of sleep, but as the morning wore on, it was now a knot in his stomach that was tightening ever so slightly with every passing minute. He was nervous, he could feel a lump in the back of his throat as he rode Valyrian, his pure white, silver mare as he made his way for the Great Gates of Meereen. He was draped in the finest material, a black doublet hugging his rather skinny frame, studded with golden jewels that reflected the great sun that hung proud in the sky, gently heating up his body. A cape of crimson red fell from his shoulders, like a waterfall of red that coated the rear of Valyrian, when stood straight it hung by his ankles. Upon his locks of platinum blonde hair, he wore a silver coronet fixed with rubies, sapphires and jade jewels that shined brightly in the sun, as the arrival party marched down the Queens Pass, the greatest road in the city that spanned from the Great Pyramid to the Great Gates. Rhaegar smiled graciously as the column of men, women and children rode down the pass, his hand rising, waving to the people that lined the street, they all wore great smiles, all cheering marvelously, some small children jumping up and down, women and men trying to push past the City Guard that lined the streets to keep the peace. 

  Rhaegar rode with pride, his back perfectly straight as the column rode down the hill. He'd never felt anything so strange in his stomach as he had this moment, he had greeted his mother many a time at the Great Gates but this time it was different. He was so overwhelmed with feelings that he wasn't sure which one to believe the most, love, honor, respect, the feeling that he just wanted to hug his mother, to say he had missed her, but he wouldn't be able to do that just yet, not until they were in private, that would not be princely of him, and he knew that. As he thought over, his hand continuously waving at the mass of people, the knot in his stomach grew tighter, he knew what was the most prominent feeling, it was longing, and the knot grew even more tighter as he realized it, knowing he would not be able to show his love for his mother until they were back in the Great Pyramid. He bit the inside of his mouth, raising his chin a little higher as the knotting threatened to crease him over, curling him into a ball until he could finally say he had missed his mother. It had been nine whole moons since he'd last seen his mother, he wanted to show his love for his mother, yet he didn't want act un-princely, and he would have to prolong these feelings which he didn't want to do.

  The Great Gate rose surely as the column progressed towards its destination, the constant sound of hooves on the ground, a constant chatter of the courtiers, he could hear the small talk, a conversation about the arrival, and how excited one of the Good Masters was that his mother, Queen Daenerys Targaryen was coming back, that the Mother of Dragons and Breaker of Chains was coming home. He smiled, Rhaegar loved learning of his parents, he loved the way that they adored her just as much as he did, how they loved her dearly, their loving being so strong that it has lasted for over ten and five years, for that was the princes age. The Great Gate was one hundred feet tall, it stood a great structure of stone that had remained for centuries, it was at least fifty feet thick, and would for sure keep any enemies out, unless they could last trying to climb over the great walls, because of this, Rhaegar felt safe, he was in the safest place in the world, guarded by the Kingsguard and the City Guard. Meereen was a great city, and he would be travelling back home after his mothers visit, which he was sure would last for even days, and he knew he would miss Meereen, but he also knew he would be back, so it would make it easier to leave the city and the people he had grew to knew on this stay, apart from Loreon, Ser Loreon Lannister who was his best friend, they went everywhere together, he even rode next to him as they came to a stop before the Great Gate. 

  A page of about eleven, who stands in raven black and blood red livery scurries across, grasping the rein from Rhaegar as he slides from the saddle, there is an instant around the clearing where the heads of noblemen, noblewomen, even the common people who line the streets, that stand cheering with bright smiles around the clearing bow as Rhaegar slides from Valyrian. He bows his head in response, his hands clasping at his chest, bowing to the left, to the right, his head soon reverts back to its usual high chin as he glances at the gate that, when he glances up, makes the knots in his stomach that still latch together tightening even more,  _I would never have the courage to climb them walls,_ he thinks to himself, contemplating why someone would even try to scale the walls. His crimson cloak drifts in the wind behind him as he marches, his strides long, dictated by his rather tall frame. Turning slightly, Rhaegar spotted Ser Loreon Lannister, himself ten and five, he gestured to his best friend for they had known each other since one another could remember, King Aegon fostering the young heir to Casterly Rock, he gestured lightly for him to come join his side.  _  
_

  Ser Loreon stood roughly the same height as Rhaegar, and bore the signature, golden blonde hair of a Lannister, the messy golden locks flopping on his forehead. They called him Loreon the Desirable, for his eyes were of silver-blue colour, as if someone had plucked sapphires from a vault and place them into the young lions eyes. Loreon, draped in his house colours of crimson and gold, his doublet reaching up his neck with a brown boiled leather belt pulling his clothes in to show off his almost muscular body. He wore a chain of gold around his neck, resting on his shoulders, for the occasion of greeting the Queen dictated that he wore his finest attire, including jewelry. Rhaegar paused for a moment before he climbed the steps to the platform that was shaded by white silk that coated the wooden frame. He smiled at his friend as he descended into a seat that faced the Great Gate, the soft furnishings making his seat comfortable, Ser Loreon joining him, a pristine white smile upon his face as they sit. 

  "I can't wait to go home" Ser Loreon said, smiling as he did, readjusting himself in the seat as he spoke, his clasped hands resting on one side of the chair. "Do you ever miss Kings Landing?" 

  Rhaegar nodded slightly, a faded smile on his face. "I suppose I miss my family more than I do the place...but you help with that" He replied, before glancing over his shoulder as the sound of rustling chain mail against armor sounds behind him, there stood Lord Commander Harden Blacktyde of The Princes Guard, he had grown to be more of a companion to Rhaegar than his protector. 

  "I'm glad that I can help with that" Loreon smiled, his smile widened somewhat across his face, he was happy, he was happy that he made someone else happy, or at least helped them feel better about themselves. "Blood brothers" He raised his hand up, exposing a scar, white as snow in his palm, holding his hand out to Rhaegar. 

  "Blood brothers" Rhaegar mimicked, placing his palm against Loreon's soft one, pressing his own snow white scar against Loreon's as they both smile, a smile of caring, for their bond, was a bond that could not be broken, the two boys knowing no one else but one another, a constant in their hurried lives, Loreon being fostered, Rhaegar reigning in Meereen, they were together companions. 

  "Your Highness" A quick paced voice sounded behind him, a member of the Princes Guard, Ser Braedon Darke, a knight of about seven foot with broad shoulders, draped in silver chain mail with crimson cloak pinned to the fine metalwork of the armor. Rhaegar turned suddenly, looking up at the tall man that seemed even taller now that he was sat in a chair. "An outrider from The Queens company just arrived ahead of the group, they shall be here any minute". 

  "Thank you, good Ser for informing me" Rhaegar nodded, rising to his feet and so did everyone else, for the custom that if a royal was stood, you would have to too, and so Loreon and anyone sitting rose to their feet, Rhaegar scanned the clearing, men of the City Guard stood, spears in hand as they stood, their faces covered with their helms, all of them ready for any sort of incident. 

  A low rumble began, the beating of a drum, several drums that stand brave at the top of the one hundred foot gate, a constant beat the rumbled around the city, a sound that echoed throughout the clearing that Rhaegar stood, his foot slowly growing to tap along to the sound of the music that played into the air. With every beat of a drum, there was a turn of the crank, a turn of the crank that widened the gate, allowing a flood of light to slowly peak through the opening, silver light that almost blinded Rhaegar from where he stood. His stomach flipped, he felt it lurch as someone yelled, 'The Queen!' and then the crowds around him seem to jump into life, their screams, cheers and affection beginning to drawn out the beating drums upon the walls. His heart raced, he'd missed his mother dearly, with her perfection, her smile and her love, he'd wished she stayed when she and his father, King Aegon had dropped him off nine moons ago. It had been almost a year, he missed the smile of his parents, he missed the chatter of his family, he missed the giggling of them all, his mother, father and his siblings, Maegor, Visenya, Aerys, Jaehaera and Jaehaerys, he missed the company of his family. Even though he loved the company of Loren, Ser Loreon was not the same as his family, although he considered Loren the person who knew him the most, for they shared a secret only them two would know. 

  However, know matter how much his stomach hurt, he couldn't help but allow his rather large smile to grow evidently wider as he spotted The Queen, his mother in the distance as the Great Gate banged open, the final pull of the crank widening it to its full width. He smiled, watching as she rode her great horse, a pure black stallion with a shiny coat, she stood out from the rest of the company, her retainers, guards, her hand maidens, her ladies in waiting and guard that were in formation as she led the column towards him. Rhaegar could spot her at the front for she wore a gown of azure blue that stood out from her surroundings, for the sandy ground was brown, and her company was clothed in Westerosi pales, she could be seen, she needed to be seen for she was their Queen, she was the Queen of Meereen. Rhaegar couldn't help himself, he was giddy, with his cheeky smile on his face, he descended the steps, it wasn't until he was on the clearing itself that Lord Commander Harden had joined him, several phases behind him as he walked out towards the wide open gates. Moving into the clearing, he turned back towards the platform where nobles stood, Ser Loreon smiling, the people of Meereen chanting, calling out 'Daenerys!', 'Mother of Dragons!', and it made Rhaegar shiver slightly.  _Will I get this when I'm king? Will I get this when I go home?_ , he thought to himself as he stopped just before the Gates, caught in the darkness of the walls shadow. 

  Just before the Gates, the company came to a slow stop, his mother surely coming to a stop feet away from him, he could not believe it. She was finally here, his darling mother who bore the crown of Meereen, a golden crown set with rubies that glinted in the sun, her smile spread across her face. He could see her clearly now, her pristine pearl white smile across her face, her violet eyes glistening in the sunlight with her platinum hair intricately done up as she paused for a moment, a small breeze blowing the wisps of hair that have escaped the pins. Rhaegar smiled as he watched his mother, as she slid from her horse with such grace, nothing changing, her perfection remaining unchanged as she began to walk towards the Gates. His heart thundered as he watched, his smile great, and so, as if his feet worked on their own accord, he could feel himself move towards the Queen, moving towards the fearless Targaryen that was his mother, who was world known, everyone knew he story, everyone knew how she had to fight to win her throne after the usurper Robert Baratheon started a war against his mothers brother, Prince Rhaegar for whom she named her first son. His steps began to quicken, he knew it was wrong, he knew that but he couldn't help himself, it was as if he was no longer in control of his body and his feeling for longing, longing for the love of his mother drove him, forcing his fast phases to become jogging which surely resulted in his feet running. 

  A ribbon of crimson red trailed behind him as he ran, his feet carrying him faster than he thought he would have, smiling graciously, somehow keeping his crown of silver on his head as he hurried towards his mother. He was overcome with a sense of overwhelming, when he felt his mothers arms holding him tightly, having run into her open arms, his heard resting against her as he held her back, smiling largely for he had missed the comfort of his mother, he missed her sweet scent and her tentative grasp that comforted him, he loved her dearly and wished for them two to be together, he missed them all, but it would be another seven days, even more before he could see the rest of his family, for it was only the Queen who came to visit. 

  "I've missed you, mother" Rhaegar's voice muffled, holding onto her with both arms as he feels her heart beat against her ear, her arms holding him tightly as he holds her back, a moment rarely seen, affection outside of the Red Keep or the Great Pyramid, however it is acts like this that people are remembered, for they are out of the blue, if anything more shocking 

  "I've missed you too, my sweet" She replied, pressing her lips against her sons head, feeling it against her shoulder as they hold one another for another brief moment before finally retracting, Rhaegar knowing that the people want to see their Queen, for their screams and cheers can be heard, if somewhat louder due to the eeriness of the Great Gate that they stand under. 

  Feeling the hand of his mothers in his own, Rhaegar holds her hand in return, together, walking hand in hand towards the people of Meereen, to the nobles that stand upon the platform, the people that have run the city while the Queen and King have been away in Westeros. Rhaegar walked with his head held high, his fingers intertwined with his mothers, the Breaker of Chains, Queen of Meereen who waves her hand at the people who cheer, their cheers echoing up the Great Gate as the rest of the company trails in to Meereen. His smile still evident upon his face, Rhaegar holds up his hand, waving to the people as they all cheer back, a great feeling, a feeling of wanted, the fact that he is wanted makes his smile remain on his face because he knows that without these people, without his subject, he would not lead a life he does today, and would not be held dear in their hearts for they are devout. They are undyingly devout to him, and his family, for it was his mother that freed them, that put slavery to an end for sure, for they all knew she would not allow the Great Masters to be in control anymore, only the Good Masters as she renamed them, they were to go good, not bad. 

  "We have much to catch up on" The Queen sounded, Rhaegar turning to his mother as she spoke. 

  "Yes mother" He agreed in a cheery tone, his stomach having slightly settled yet he wasn't sure, there was something about his mother that was not right, at least she was not the same, she had something working on her mind and he could see it in her eyes, the violet of her eyes darkening, trying to figure something out. "Maester Cracken has been learning me more High Valyrian" 

  "You will have to teach me what you have learnt" The Queen smiled as she looked upon her son before casting them back towards their route towards the platform that was only a mere few feet away. Together the two Targaryen dragons made their way through the people, pride upon their faces and love within their heart, devout to the people as much as they were to them.

* * *

 

  The golden light of the setting sun peered in through the large window that overlooked the city, its golden light casting its intangible arms around the bedchambers, a large room made of strong stone, the chamber situated on the thirty-second floor of the thirty-three floor pyramid that sat in the center of the city, its largest structure, the magnificence that is admired by the thousands. Rhaegar sat at the round, finely polished table placed off of the hearth where the fire burned, the wood cackled and cracked as his thin, long fingers pulled the page on the a great book, bound with leather, each page depicting something new he did not know. Maester Cracken had issued the young prince with a large copy of The Greater and Lesser Houses of Westeros, it was part of his education for he was to become king he would have to know everything, especially houses, and Rhaegar knew this as he turned the page, witnessing the coat of arms of House Arryn, the sky-blue falcon soaring against a white moon, on a sky-blue field. His finger traced along the fine written hand, letting out a sigh and with the decision already made, he closed the thick book, sliding it away from him. 

  Rhaegar had been sent to his chambers several hours ago, the Small Council having gathered on the level right above him, in the Queens apartments where he had been previously before members of the council had arrived, he was sent away to continue his learning. For as much as Rhaegar loved the time to himself, he did lust for something more, he wanted company, the Small Council had convened hours ago and yet it was still in office, it meant that he was being talked about, that the Masters and lords and Maester Cracken would be delivering their report to his mother, how he was behaving, how his progress was coming along in the process of becoming a king. Rhaegar did not fear its outcome because he knew that he was okay, he was well behaved, his education was coming along finely, there was nothing for him to worry about, or it should be, he couldn't help but worry. He trusted his councilmen, his tutor and his companions, but he didn't fully trust any of them, he knew that men and women can withhold information if they wanted too to secure a false sense of security, he wasn't sure at all, the only thing he was sure on was he fully trusted Loreon and his family, apart from them he was not sure. 

  Rising from the wooden chair that consisted of nothing but curve to sit upon, not a back to rest upon, just a cleverly fashioned seat, Rhaegar heard a knock at the door to his chambers, as if he knew there would be someone there, he wondered who that could be. He slugged over, regaining his upright posture before pulling the golden door handle that was encrusted with a large diamond, a smile passed across his cheeks, the first smile in his long hours of learning. The golden haired boy stood before him, the young lion, Ser Loreon Lannister who too wore a rampart smile upon his face, Rhaegar stood aside, allowing Loreon in before closing the door behind him. Rhaegar followed him across his chambers, the lion stopping before the cackling fire that was still ablaze. 

  "How can I help you?" Rhaegar asked kindly, his hands falling by his side as Loreon turned to the dragon who's own platinum locks was somewhat identical to his own, now that the crown of silver sat on a manikin's head in the vaults down below, kept secure where no one could possibly access them without the correct key and permission. 

  "I...I was getting bored, I can always rely on you to lighten the mood" Loreon replied with a smile, feeling a small chill touch his skin, causing wisps of his hair to blow slightly across his forehead.

  Rhaegar could sense where Loreon wanted this to go, but he knew that it would be risky, the riskiest time he had ever done it for his mother was just a level above, they could not do it, the Small Council would be disbanding soon, they'd been together long enough now. Somehow however, it made a feeling stir in his stomach, the idea that someone could potentially catch them was thrilling, the only thrilling thing that had happened that day, the only other exciting thing was his mothers arrival, and that was over six hours ago. It only took a look for Loreon to understand what was going through his friends head, Rhaegar could see the smirk that was now proud on his lips, his white teeth peaking through his rather pink lips. There was a serge, a serge that started in his stomach that traveled up through his body, a tingling sensation reaching the tips of his fingers and his groin, a smirk of which matched Loreon's appeared on his face as he stepped forward. Rhaegar's thin fingers reached the blondes waist, pulling him closer, allowing the serge of lust to bring the lips of Loreon closer, his thin finger drawing his lips closer before finally allowing his resistance to give way and their lips to collide. He knew it was wrong, he knew that he shouldn't be doing this but he couldn't help himself, Rhaegar could not say no to Loreon, he was there when he needed him as Loreon was there when Rhaegar needed him, their friendship was legendary. There was no love, at least not the conventional love, he loved Loreon as his best friend, the feeling being mutual however, there meetings was something Rhaegar would never be able to forget, he knew that they would end someday, the day he married, and he knew that was coming soon. Coming to this conclusion, Rhaegar threw Loreon onto the large bed that was covered in fine materials, furs and silks and linen that kept him warm during the night. He would take Loreon as if this was the last, as they lay, he could feel the legs of Loreon tighten around his waist, pulling him closer, their lips pressing against one another. 


End file.
